False Hope
by Fuyu Aki
Summary: Sebenarnya apakah arti dari sebuah harapan, kalau pada akhirnya harapan itu hanyalah menghasilkan keputus asaan, kesedihan, dan juga sakit hati yang mendalam. Harapan adalah suatu hal yang menyakitkan apabila kita tidak ingin memperjuangkannya. Namun harapan akan menjadi suatu hal yang menyenangkan apabila kita saling memperjuangkannya didukung dengan keyakinan kita.


**DISCLAIMER: KIDOU SENSHI GUNDAM SEED AND GUNDAM SEED DESTINY BELONG TO SUNRISE CORP.**

 **WARNING: AU! SLIGHT OOC! ATHRUN x CAGALLI & ATHRUN x LACUS**

Hello everyone, sorry for a long absence. Here my newest story, please enjoy!

* * *

 **FALSE HOPE**

 _Sebenarnya apakah arti dari sebuah harapan, kalau pada akhirnya harapan itu hanyalah menghasilkan keputus asaan, kesedihan, dan juga sakit hati yang mendalam._

"Aku akan sidang bulan Agustus nanti," ujar pemuda berambut navy blue kepada seorang gadis berambut pirang yang sedang asyik dengan sketch book miliknya, menggambar bunga daisy liar yang ada dihadapannya. Ucapan pemuda itu menarik perhatian gadis itu, gerakan tangannya terhenti dan matanya mendelik ke arah pemuda itu. Senyum lebar terbentuk di bibir gadis itu, "Syukurlah setelah penantian yang cukup lama!"

Pemuda itu mengangguk penuh bangga, namun dia terlihat tidak terlalu bersemangat. Gadis itu menyadarinya, "Kenapa Athrun? Kau lelah? Atau jangan-jangan kamu sengaja bilang hal ini karena kau merasa terganggu dengan riset yang sedang kita lakukan?" pikiran _overthink_ gadis itupun kambuh.

Tiba-tiba pemuda bernama Athrun itu menggenggam tangan gadis itu seakan-akan berusaha untuk menenangkan gadis itu. "Bukan itu Cagalli, hanya saja sepertinya akhir-akhir ini kondisi badanku sedang tidak fit. Kau tahu, ketika kau merasa sedang fit sepenuhnya namun saat yang bersamaan ternyata kau menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan badanmu?" gadis bernama Cagalli itu hanya mengangguk. "Aku sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan kegiatan riset kita, kalau memang aku bisa bantu….aku akan dengan senang hati membantu."

"Tapi, kau sudah menyelesaikan _draf_ t-mu kan? Atau kau jangan-jangan sedang sibuk dengan hal yang lain? Kau perlu istirahat Ath, kau tahu bulan Agustus itu tinggal menghitung hari, itu hari yang penting Ath karena semua perjuanganmu akan dipertaruhkan saat itu," ucap gadis itu cemas.

"Mungkin aku minta beberapa hari untuk tidak diganggu," ucapnya.

 _Dia belum menyusun draft_ , pikir Cagalli. Cagalli terlihat cemas dengan pemuda yang duduk disampingnya, dia lalu sadar kalau hari ini dia yang meminta Athrun untuk bertemu dengannya untuk menyerahkan data namun seperti biasa selain riset mereka pasti membicarakan hal-hal lain. "Ngomong-ngomong kok tumben kamu merasa cemas sama kondisiku, seperti bukan kamu saja Cagalli atau….jangan-jangan kamu sakit ya?" goda Athrun yang langsung mendapat pukulan pelan dari Cagalli di bahunya, "Hey, perempuan bukan tukang pukul tahu, kau harus tahu itu!" Cagalli langsung menjulurkan lidahnya antara sebal namun senang karena senyum kecil dan tawa kecil berhasil di hasilkan di suasana tersebut.

"Tenang saja, Meyrin akan menemaniku jadi aku tidak akan gampang tumbang. Kau fokus saja dengan tugas mengajarmu di prodimu," ucap Athrun. Wajah Cagalli kembali datar dan sedih, Meyrin adalah gadis yang selalu menemani Athrun kemana-mana. Dia bukan pacar Athrun, Cagalli yakin karena Vino adalah pacar gadis itu aku Meyrin dan Athrun. Namun kedekatan Athrun dan Meyrin bukanlah kedekatan teman biasa. Sahabat? Mungkin tapi, semua perhatian layaknya kekasih dicurahkan oleh Meyrin kepada Athrun. Menemani ke Rumah Sakit, membawakan berkas-berkas Athrun, dan yang lainnya. Bagi yang tidak tahu pasti mengira mereka berpacaran. Cagalli tahu sedikit tentang mereka karena Meyrin satu organisasi dengan Athrun dan menjadi sekretaris pemuda itu.

"Hey Cags, kau mendengarku?" tanya Athrun yang sadar kalau Cagalli melamun. "Apa kau sakit? Mendadak kau diam."

Cagalli lalu sadar dari lamunannya, "Ah, tidak hanya ada sedikit pikiran. Syukurlah kalau begitu, setidaknya aku tidak perlu menjadi _reminder_ -mu kan?" tambahnya.

* * *

 _Semakin harapan itu muncul, semakin banyak keraguan yang muncul, entah harapan itu ada untuk ke suatu kebahagiaan atau suatu hal yang tidak pasti dan hanya menghasilkan kehampaan didalamnya._

Cagalli sedang membaca buku ketika tiba-tiba teman baiknya, Miriallia datang dan wajahnya terlihat resah. "Kenapa Milli?"

"Cags, kusarankan kau jauh-jauh dari Zala," ucap Miriallia dengan mantap yang langsung membuat Cagalli takjub sesaat.

"Kenapa?"

Miriallia adalah salah satu teman Cagalli yang mendukung dan selalu mendengarkan kisah Cagalli tentang Athrun. Disamping trio Asagi, Mayura, dan Juri yang merupakan staff prodi yang sama dengan Cagalli yang terus menerus meminta Cagalli untuk maju dan menyatakan perasaannya ke Athrun. Padahal Cagalli sudah berkali-kali memberitahu kalau dia tidak bisa maju karena Athrun pernah bilang kalau buat Athrun akan aneh apabila wanita yang maju untuk menyatakan perasaannya.

"Cags, kalau terlalu baik untuk Athrun, Aku banyak mendengar kabar tidak menyenangkan dari Fllay tentangnya. Kau tahu Fllay kesal karena Athrun terlalu baik dengan para wanita sehingga dia menganggap Athrun itu sok cakep," ujar Miriallia, "Setelah aku mendengar dia dekat dengan Meyrin dan sempat mendekati Lunamaria yang baru saja menikah dengan Shinn dan Meyrin adalah adik dari Lunamaria kupikir ada baiknya kau menjauh dulu darinya."

Cagalli menghela napas, "Milli, kita sudah pernah membicarakan hal ini. Aku sudah pasrah terserah dia mau menolakku atau tidak aku sudah siap. Sedangkan apa yang kulakukan dengannya selama ini, sebatas rekan lab. Kau paham hal itu kan? Itu adalah lingkaran yang terbentuk antara kami dan aku juga tidak pernah merasa bisa lebih dari hal itu."

"Tapi kau berharap Cags, aku bisa lihat hal itu," ucap Miriallia.

"Milli, aku menghargai kekhawatiranmu dan saran-saranmu selama ini sangat menolongku. Kau tidak perlu khawatir karena aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan," ucap Cagalli. "Mengenai Fllay kita tahu kalau hal itu sama sekali tidak bisa diubah bukan?"

Miriallia menghela napas, tidak ada yang dia bisa perbuat apabila Cagalli sudah bicara seperti itu. Sama halnya ketika kasus Lacus dan Athrun. Cagalli tidak mau komentar banyak karena hubungan Athrun dan Lacus bukanlah hal yang sopan untuk dibahas. Namun ketika kasus itu Cagalli pernah berkata kalau dia tidak mau memihak baik Lacus maupun Athrun. Cagalli lebih dulu mengenal Lacus dibanding Athrun sehingga dia tidak mau menyakiti Lacus dan Cagalli tidak mau menyakiti Athrun karena dia tidak tahu perkara masalahnya apa dan Athrun banyak membantu dirinya hingga bisa lulus dan bisa tetap komunikasi seperti ini.

"Baiklah tapi kalau ada apa-apa ceritakan ya, aku siap mendengarkan," ucap Miriallia.

"Pasti," balas Cagalli sambil tersenyum.

"Oh iya, ngomong – ngomong kau sedang chat dengan siapa? Sepertinya _smartphone_ milikmu tidak berhenti bergetar," ucap Miriallia berusaha mengganti suasana.

"Lacus, dia mengontakku," ucap Cagalli santai.

Miriallia agak terkejut, "Eh lalu..ada apa?" dia merasa tidak enak karena justru membuat suasana semakin tidak enak.

"Dia meminta beberapa ilustrasi dariku untuk kelahiran anak pertamanya dengan Kira. Entah mengapa obrolan ini berlanjut hingga membahas masa studi pascasarjananya," jawab Cagalli. Dia memainkan layar smartphone-nya, membaca pesan tersebut, awalnya dia tersenyum namun tiba-tiba senyum itu langsung menghilang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Miriallia.

"Milli, mereka akan wisuda di waktu yang sama," ucap Cagalli cemas.

* * *

Genggaman tangan antara mereka berdua tidak lebih dari sebuah genggaman tangan antar teman. Hanya sedikit dinding yang runtuh antara mereka berdua, hanya sebatas teman yang sudah bisa bercanda namun tetap lingkaran itu tidak bisa diinjak, lingkaran sahabat itu tidak bisa diinjak. Tidak bisa diraih dan tidak bisa digapai dengan mudah. "Selamat untuk sidangmu, maaf aku tidak bisa datang…kau tahu kan, banyak hal yang terjadi," ucap Cagalli.

"Tidak apa aku tahu, jadi apa yang ingin kau diskusikan? Paper baru?" ucap Athrun sambil melihat Cagalli dari atas kepala hingga mata kaki, "Tumben pakai rok, ada acara apa nih?"

Cagalli langsung memukul pelan Athrun dan mendorongnya ke salah satu sudut ruangan, "Aku ada tes dan tidak ingin cari gara-gara hanya karena pakai celana. Kau tahu kan tes pegawai sangat ketat aturannya? Jadi berhenti menggodaku Tuan Zala."

Athrun tertawa dan mereka duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di lobi fakultas desain. "Jadi, ada apa?" tanya Athrun.

Cagalli tersenyum, "Kupikir ini saatnya untuk kamu menunjukkan kelihaianmu Ath, aku mendapatkan info konferensi yang cocok dengan topik riset kita yang dulu."

"Aku sudah memeriksa situs yang kau kasih Cagalli tapi sebentar topiknya…yang dulu? Memang masih ada yang bisa dibahas?" tanya Athrun sambil berpikir dan Cagalli mengangguk mengiyakan. "Ah aku ingat, tapi kau bisa menyusunkan draftnya untukku?" Cagalli mengangguk mengiyakan lagi, Athrun tersenyum karena unik melihat Cagalli yang nampaknya bersemangat. Mereka memang tim yang unik sepertinya. "Tapi, aku berencana untuk submit sebelum wisuda, apa bisa?"

Cagalli terkejut, "Eh sebelum?"

"Iya, kenapa memang?"

Mengingat dirinya yang sedang banyak agenda dan banyak yang dikerjakan Cagalli pun berpikir namun pikirannya kembali mengenai Lacus yang sama-sama akan wisuda dengan Athrun. Dia tidak ingin membuat Athrun kesal ataupun bahasa populernya sekarang, galau. Lacus sidang lebih dulu daripada Athrun tapi mereka berada di slot acara wisuda yang sama. "Ah tidak, akan kucoba disela-sela kesibukanku," jawab Cagalli. Cagalli selama ini menahan diri tidak ingin memberitahu Athrun, kalaupun ada yang memberitahu hal itu bukan dari mulutnya walau pada akhirnya dia kesal pada orang yang membuat pengumuman itu. Cagalli tidak ingin hanya karena masalah lalu, Athrun menunda sidang dan wisudanya. Justru Cagalli berharap Athrun mau menghadapinya dan _move on_ dari hal tersebut.

"Kau tidak pulang Cagalli? Setahuku besok masih tes bukan? Kau harus jaga kondisi," ucap Athrun seperti biasa sisi _gentleman_ -nya keluar.

"Ada hal yang harus kuurus untuk riset, mungkin setengah jam lagi," jawab Cagalli yang berusaha mengontrol perasaannya.

"Ah, kalian ini. Aku mendukung risetmu Cags, tapi kalau begini kapan kau menikah?" goda Athrun tiba-tiba.

Kesal karena topik itu yang selalu dibahas, Cagalli membalas, "Kau sendiri, setelah lulus apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku? Aku ingin istirahat sejenak dulu," jawab Athrun.

"Iya sih, kau sangat buru-buru dengan semuanya." Timpal Cagalli tiba-tiba serius dan paham dengan maksud Athrun.

"Makanya kau saja yang pergi untuk paper yang akan kita submit karena aku butuh uang untuk menikah," ucap Athrun tiba-tiba.

"Dasar kau, Zala…."

* * *

 _Harapan itu pernah muncul dan tinggal selangkah lagi untuk digapai tapi, keraguan itu muncul bersama harapan. Tidak hanya dulu namun hingga sekarang keraguan dan harapan itu, ternyata masih ada._

Hiruk pikuk orang-orang memenuhi aula wisuda. Cagalli berusaha menghindar dari lautan manusia yang arahnya tidak menentu karena mereka sama-sama mencari orang-orang yang baru saja di wisuda. Awalnya dia tidak mau datang karena dia takut, dia takut bertemu dengan Athrun dia takut dia tidak bisa memberikan senyum yang biasa dia takut akan harapan yang semakin besar di dalam hatinya. Dia lalu menangkap sosok Meyrin yang tersenyum bahagia sambil memegang banyak buket bunga. Sepertinya geng organisasi yang Athrun lulus semua dan Cagalli senang akan hal itu walau kembali sedikit perasaan cemburu muncul tapi dia harus menahan hal itu. Terlalu kekanak-kanakan.

Hingga tidak sengaja dia menabrak seseorang dan orang yang tak sengaja dia tabrak cukup terkejut. "Hey, Cags!" Cagalli juga cukup terkejut karena itu Athrun. Orang yang dia cari-cari dari tadi. "Katanya kau tidak datang?"

Cagalli berusaha tersenyum, "Aku memutuskan untuk hadir, lagipula….selamat ya ngomong-ngomong…" Cagalli melakukan high-five dan bersalaman erat dengan Athrun. "Kau sendiri katanya tidak datang? Ingin tidak hadir di wisuda.."

"Haha-ue memaksa, jadi ya sudah," jawab Athrun yang kemudian melihat teman-temannya kumpul dan menepuk pelan pundak Cagalli, "sampai nanti ya!"

"Mmmm….aku akan berangkat lusa. Untuk riset…." Ucap Cagalli yang langsung menahan langkah pemuda itu.

Athrun sedikit terkejut namun dia hanya tersenyum, "Syukurlah, jangan lupa oleh-oleh dan aku mau titip sesuatu ya nanti!" ucapnya dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Cagalli.

Cagalli hanya tersenyum kecut dan kembali ke aula wisuda yang penuh dengan orang-orang. Tujuan tercapai walau tidak sesuai harapan namun setidaknya dia sempat melihat Athrun sebelum pergi. Sekarang, dia mencoba mencari orang-orang yang dia kenal. Bukan hanya Athrun yang wisuda hari ini. Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat sosok wanita berambut pink yang melihat Cagalli dengan wajah resah, "Lacus…." Ucap Cagalli.

* * *

Kedua gadis itu duduk di salah satu sudut lobi aula wisuda. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, jadi hanya terdengar suara-suara keramaian orang-orang yang memang ada di aula wisuda tersebut. Cagalli hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya sedikit dan melihat kedua kakinya yang saling beradu. "Mmm…kau tahu kalau Athrun itu….mantan kekasihku?" pertanyaan itu langsung meluncur keluar dari mulut Lacus dengan suaranya yang terdengar merdu namun tersuarakan perasaan resah dan sedih.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Cagalli merasa dadanya sesak. Seharusnya dia sudah siap menghadapi konsekuensi ini seperti halnya bagaimana dia memutuskan untuk datang ke acara wisuda sekarang. Awalnya dia tidak ingin datang, karena alasan baik Athrun dan Lacus sama-sama wisuda dan dia tidak ingin melihat wajah kecewa Athrun karena Cagalli yakin kalau Lacus pasti akan datang bersama Kira, suaminya. Dia juga tidak ingin menyakiti Athrun apabila Athrun tidak sengaja menangkap basah Cagalli sedang bersama Lacus seperti sekarang ini namun dia sudah tidak peduli.

"Mmm….iya aku tahu namun bagiku untuk apa hal itu perlu dibahas apalagi kau sudah menikah sekarang. Kita tidak pernah saling mengontak selama bebarapa tahun terakhir ini kan? Kabar terbesar terakhir yang kutahu sekitar dua tahun yang lalu adalah kau memutuskan untuk menikah. Sisanya aku mengontakmu seperlunya," jawab Cagalli, "Ngomong-ngomong mana Kira?" Cagalli mencoba untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Lacus tersenyum kecil, "Dia ada tanggung jawab lain sehingga tidak bisa hadir, aku hadir dengan waliku Malchio-sensei," jawab Lacus dan raut wajah Cagalli menjadi agak kesal.

"Akan kutegur orang itu, bisa-bisanya dia tidak datang di acara penting istri kesayangannya. Ada yang salah dengan isi otaknya Lacus, aku jadi bingung dengan keputusanmu menikah dengannya," ujar Cagalli tegas namun agak bercanda. Namun, apa yang dia katakan hanyalah sebuah kedok biar dia terlihat kuat. Dia jadi yakin dan wajar kalau Lacus merasa was was. Lacus sedang tidak bersama Kira dan malah bertemu dengan Athrun, sungguh suatu situasi yang tidak menyenangkan.

"Cagalli, aku menjadi bingung sesungguhnya dengan sikap Athrun," ucap Lacus lagi yang kembali cemas.

 _Oke, kelihatannya pembicaraan ini tidak bisa dihindari,_ pikir Cagalli. Kelihatannya dia harus menghadapinya dan menyelesaikannya hingga Lacus merasa tenang. "Ada apa memang sebenarnya Lacus?"

"Athrun menghubungiku beberapa hari yang lalu dan dia menanyakan mengenai hubungan kami. Aku bingung bagaimana harus menghadapinya Cagalli, dia yang awalnya kupikir hanya menjadi lembaran masa lalu yang tidak perlu kuusik tiba-tiba saja muncul dan bahkan terbawa ke dalam pikiranku terus. Aku jadi khawatir dengan Kira," ucap Lacus.

Cagalli cukup terkejut, dia tidak menyangka kalau Athrun menghubungi Lacus. Berarti memang ada orang yang memberitahu Athrun atau secara tidak sengaja Athrun tahu kalau dia akan bersama Lacus di wisuda kali ini. Ada sedikit perasaan lega dalam hati Cagalli, lega kalau pada akhirnya Athrun memutuskan untuk menghadapi masalahnya namun, kelihatannya caranya salah.

"Lacus, sebelumnya aku ingin memberitahumu kenapa selama ini aku diam mengenai hubunganmu dengan Athrun. Hal itu karena aku tidak ingin ikut campur hubungan kalian dan aku menghormati privasi kalian. Aku tahu kalau Athrun adalah orang yang dekat denganmu pada saat kuliah Sarjana ketika kita tingkat tiga tapi, aku tidak ingin mengorek lebih lanjut hal itu karena itu adalah keputusan kalian dan aku ingin menghargai dan menghormatinya. Ingat ketika hujan kau memberikan aku tumpangan dari galeri dan memperkenalkan kalau Athrun itu temanmu? Aku tahu kalau kalian lebih dari sekedar teman tapi aku memlih diam karena alasan yang kukatakan sebelumnya," ucap Cagalli.

"Setelah itu kita jarang kontak bahkan hingga sebelum aku ambil program Magister aku tidak pernah mengusik hubungan kalian. Bahkan ketika aku masuk ke lab Athrun," lanjut Cagalli. "Lucunya, awalnya aku tidak kenal Athrun, namun ketika dia bilang kalau kau mantannya aku ingat semuanya. Namun sekali lagi, ketika dia bilang kau adalah mantannya aku sama sekali tidak ingin mengorek lebih dalam. Alasannya sederhana, ketika aku menanyakan kenalanmu yang bisa mengajarkan aku mengenai material kau menyebut nama Athrun dengan santai tanpa beban apapun. Jadi, buatku tidak ada gunanya aku mengorek-ngorek hal itu," tambahnya.

"Cagalli, aku sungguh tidak menyangka…." Ucap Lacus.

"Apalagi setelah kau memutuskan menikah. Buatku sudah tidak perlu lagi ada yang ditanyakan mengenai kalian berdua. Kau menikah, itu keputusanmu dan untuk kasus Athrun buatku sudah tidak ada gunanya mengungkit-ungkit hal itu karena itu adalah keputusan kalian untuk berpisah dan yah, kau tahulah…tidak ada gunanya juga aku mengungkit-ungkit hal ini kepada Athrun karena kau sebentar lagi menikah dan aku tidak ingin mengacaukan pikiranmu. Apalagi setelah kau menikah, untuk apa aku tetap membicarakan dan mencari tahu tentang hubungan kalian," ucap Cagalli lagi.

"Cagalli, aku sunguh berterima kasih dengan keputusanmu itu," ucap Lacus.

"Namun, aku memperhatikan kalian, Lacus. Sebelumnya aku memang berpikir kalau kalian serasi, namun melihat sikap Athrun setelah kalian putus, bagaimana dia menjelaskan hubungan kalian aku memutuskan untuk diam," jelas Cagalli lagi. "Tapi, karena sekarang kondisinya seperti ini, apa kau bisa menjelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi? Jadi, mungkin ketika Athrun tidak sengaja mengungkit-ungkit masalah denganmu ketika kami bertemu aku bisa menegurnya atau menjelaskannya dengan baik dan secukupnya.

Lacus memjamkan mata sambil menghela napas, "Jadi, kami bertemu karena kami berada di unit mahasiswa yang sama. Disamping orangtua kami kenal tentunya. Kami dekat mulai tingkat tiga kuliah yang memang terus berlanjut hingga hubungan ini kami akhiri pada akhir kuliah sarjana. Athrun tidak bisa memberikan kepastian untuk diriku."

Cagalli agak terkejut, "Tunggu jadi, tidak ada pernyataan cinta dan kau berharap Lacus?"

"Tidak ada Cags. Disamping karena kami sering bertemu di acara dengan orang tua, kami berada di lingkungan yang sama sehingga hal tersebut terjadi begitu saja. Namun, hubungan ini kulihat hanya mempersulit keadaanku. Beberapa kali hubungan kami putus namun sambung lagi. Aku sebenarnya khawatir. Akhirnya, sebelum aku wisuda aku menanyakan kembali mengenai hubungan kami melalui Dearka, namun jawaban yang dia berikan tidak pasti."

"Seperti?"

"Ada rencana denganku namun dia ingin fokus dengan hal lain. Aku bisa wajar karena Ayah Athrun adalah orang yang ingin Athrun mandiri. Lalu…iya Cagalli dulu aku sangat berharap dengan dirinya."

"Astaga Lacus, aku tidak menyangka….." _Dia berharap_ …pikir Cagalli.

Lacus tersenyum pelan, "Setelah itu aku dipertemukan dengan beberapa pria oleh Ayah namun pikiranku masih tertuju pada Athrun, tidak hanya pikiran namun juga karena aku sering bertemu dengannya dan mengobrol dengannya walau kebetulan. Aku merasa apakah aku perlu menanyakannya lagi dan berharap lagi?"

"Lalu?"

"Aku bertanya lagi pada dirinya dan sekali lagi jawaban yang tidak pasti dia berikan. Dia bilang kalau dia memang memiliki rencana hidup dengan aku disetiap rencananya namun dia ingin menyelesaikan urusan pribadinya dulu. Namun, bila aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang aku mantap menghabiskan hidupku dengannya maka dia bisa memakluminya," lanjut Lacus, "Di tengah keresahan dan kekecewaan itu aku pergi ke Copernicus dan bertemu dengan Kira. Ketika bertemu dengan Kira aku tidak mau ambil pusing dengan Athrun, akupun memutuskan untuk menerima lamarannya."

"Walaupun sebenarnya aku masih resah karena sebelum bertemu dengan Kira, sosok dirinya selalu muncul. Jadi, aku sangat berharap dengannya aku benar-benar menantikan pinangannya. Namun, aku pikir sudah waktunya akupun harus membuat keputusan," tambah Lacus.

Lacus lalu memegang kedua tangan Cagalli dan menggenggamnya erat-erat, "Kumohon kau jangan menyalahkan Athrun. Dia tidak brengsek seperti yang kau kira Cagalli. Aku yakin keputusan dan pembicaraan yang terjadi antara kami selama ini adalah hasil pertimbangannya juga."

"Hmmm….." Cagalli berpikir mencoba mencari akar masalah dan bagaimana memecahkannya.

"Aku sangat mencintai Kira Cagalli, tapi mengapa Athrun harus muncul dan mengungkit kembali setelah pernikahanku dengan Kira yang sudah sekitar dua tahun ini?" ucap Lacus.

Cagalli diam beberapa saat. Dia tidak menyangka kalau baik Lacus dan Ahrun dulu saling berharap. Namun ketika harapan itu ingin digapai ada pihak yang masih merasa belum yakin, ada pihak yang masih ingin memikirkan keputusannya. Sedangkan pihak yang lain sudah menggapai harapan itu dan menunggu harapan itu diraih oleh yang lain. Seperti halnya sebuah perahu kayuh yang harus dikayuh berdua supaya bisa bergerak cepat namun karena hanya satu orang saja yang mengayuh, justru gerakannya tidak cepat.

"Kasus ini mirip seperti kasus temanku namun, lupakanlah. Untuk kasusmu Lacus, kubilang lupakanlah Athrun tidak ada gunanya. Anggap saja dia adalah godaan sesaat yang muncul. Biasa'kan kalau pasangan yang baru menikah pasti ada godaannya. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana Athrun mengontakmu?" ucap Cagalli.

"Dia mengirim pesan singkat 'sudah tidak ada pembicaraan lagi diantara kita ya?' seperti itu kalau tidak salah," ucap Lacus.

"Lalu kau jawab apa?" tanya Cagalli.

"Hanya kujawab, 'iya karena selama ini aku tidak bisa menangkap maksudmu'"

Cagalli tidak menyangka gadis semanis Lacus menjawab seperti itu. Mungkin karena dulu dia sangat berharap. "Lacus, semestinya kau menjawabnya dengan sangat penuh pertimbangan. Seperti 'Iya, selama ini apa yang kucari sudah berhasil kuraih. Semoga kamu juga bisa menemukan harapan yang ingin kuraih dan mungkin suatu hari aku bisa memperkenalkanmu dengan Kira?' kira-kira seperti itu," jelas Cagalli.

Lacus terlihat takjub, "Cagalli aku tidak menyangka, kau jauh lebih berwibawa dibanding aku."

Cagalli tersipu merah, "Ah tidak seperti itu."

"Kalau saja aku bisa menjawab seperti itu," ucap Lacus dengan nada sedikit kecewa.

"Kau, tidak ingin mencoba bertemu tatap muka dengannya?" tanya Cagalli tiba-tiba/

"Eh?"

"Iya, kalau kudengar dari ceritamu, sosok Athrun benar-benar menghantuimu. Menurutku mungkin sekarang Athrun benar-benar ingin mencoba menghadapi masalahnya dan move on, namun karena masih ada unek-unek aku menyarankan kalian saling bertemu." Jelas Cagalli, "Tapi, untuk kasus kalian kusarankan saling membawa pendamping, kau ajak Kira sekalian mengenalkan Kira dengan AThrun dan Athrun mengajak orang yang paham posisinya," tambahnya.

"Hmmmm…." Lacus berpikir.

"Ya tapi ini misal kau masih merasa terganggu dengan sosok Athrun Lacus. Apalagi kalau kulihat kau dulu itu temannya dan tidak ada salahnya kembali berteman lagi bukan?"

Lacus masih diam namun akhirnya dia menghela napas, "Sudahlah Cagalli kupikir hal ini tidak perlu diperpanjang. Aku kasihan dengan Kira dan sebaikanya aku segera menyusul Kira dan memikirkan langkah kami selanjutnya dibanding tenggelam dalam masalah ini," ucap Lacus.

Lacus sudah memutuskan. "Ya sudah kalau kau sudah memutuskan. Lagipula, kau sudah menjawab pertanyaan Athrun kan? Walau yaaaa…cukup direct dan spontan." Ucap Cagalli.

Lacus lalu memeluk Cagalli, "Terima kasih ya Cagalli. Aku sebetulnya bingung harus cerita ke siapa. Untung ada kau."

Cagalli yang awalnya terkejut lalu membalas pelukan Lacus, "Iya, sama-sama. Kalau begitu aku tidak akan membahas hal ini dengan Athrun kecuali dia membahasnya tapi, misal dia mengganggumu segera laporkan kepadaku. Biar kutegur dia habis-habisan!"

"Hahaha..kau seperti bodyguard saja Cags," ucap Lacus di sela tawanya.

Cagalli tersenyum, akhirnya senyum cerah Lacus kembali. Di hari spesialnya ini, dia tidak boleh bersedih. "Kalau begitu, aku pamit dulu ya Cagalli. Kasihan Malchio-san menungguku."

"Ah iya," ucap Cagalli. Lacus bangkit dari duduknya dan Cagalli menyusul, namun sebelum Lacus pergi dia membisikkan sesuatu pada Cagalli. "Kenapa tidak kau saja yang berpacaran dengan Athrun Cags?" dan dia langsung berjalan meninggalkan Cagalli yang terkejut dan wajahnya memerah.

"LACUS! Kau jangan bercanda? Lagipula aku akan ke December City untuk riset selama sebulan!" ucap Cagalli agak lantang.

Lacus kembali tertawa, "Sukses untuk risetmu Cags!" Lacus melambaikan tangannya dan meninggalkan Cagalli.

Cagalli hanya bisa menghela napas dan tatapannya lurus ke sosok Lacus yang perlahan menjauh. Sampai kapanpun menurutnya Lacus adalah sosok yang mempesona. Namun dia menjadi tidak paham dengan apa yang terjadi antara Lacus dan Athrun. Dari persperktif Lacus, semua terdengar baik-baik saja tidak ada pertengkaran yang serius yang menyebabkan retaknya hubungan mereka, namun mengapa Athrun terdengar kesal dengan keputusan Lacus selama ini dan juga mengenai hubungan mereka. Cagalli penasaran namun dia tidak berani menanyakan itu langsung pada Athrun karena sekarang bukan saat yang tepat.

Cagalli memang berharap. Namun harapan itu belum sebesar Lacus dulu. Dia hanya berharap Athrun bisa meninggalkan masa lalunya, menutupnya dan memulainya dengan yang bau. Namun, dia juga berharap, berharap Athrun akan melihat dirinya bukan sebagai teman Lacus namun sebagai Cagalli sepenuhnya.

 _Harapan adalah suatu hal yang menyakitkan apabila kita tidak ingin memperjuangkannya. Namun harapan akan menjadi suatu hal yang menyenangkan apabila kita saling memperjuangkannya didukung dengan keyakinan kita. Namun, sebenarnya apa definisi dari harapan itu? Untuk apa harapan itu muncul sebagai suatu kata dan suatu hal yang muncul dalam pikiran dan hati setiap insan manusia?_

* * *

Please review!

Thank you and warm regards from me!


End file.
